


My Other Self

by Seiferfan86



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiferfan86/pseuds/Seiferfan86
Summary: After Kanji's shadow, Souji begins to realize that he feels more for his partner than he should. What happens when he appears on the midnight channel? SoujixYosuke. M/M, Slash
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I posted this somewhere else a few years back and can't get into that account anymore, so, I'm deciding I'll continue this story. I do have third chapter written, however, I am going to re-do that entire chapter because I really don't like how it is. Anyway, hope you enjoy this far! Please R&R

A couple weeks after they had rescued Kanji Tatsumi, the gang found themselves in the Junes food court. It was pretty loud with all the people in there. But, it was usually like this. They were sitting at their usual table, each had their own meals, chatting idly about things, while they were doing their school work for a test that was coming up next week. Only a few of them protested; mainly Yosuke, Chie and Kanji. With them, it was always like that, though.

Yosuke and called Souji earlier on in the morning to ask if he wanted to get together with the gang for a study group, and Souji had reluctantly accepted the offer. So, later on in the day, they had found themselves at their usual spot in the food court. So, here the gang was, in the Junes food court, not making much progress on their studying, opting instead to change the topic from school to other things that didn't have anything to do with their work. Things like, girls, dating, and how much of an ass King Moron was, who was the one that gave this test next week.

"Man, I hate this," Yosuke moaned, clasping his head in his hands, appearing to be sulking. He lifted his head and looked down at his notes, frowning. He hated this. Why couldn't they be doing something else—anything else then studying?

"Yeah, me, too," Chie agreed, giving a look much like Yosuke was sporting.

Yosuke tapped his pen on the table, thinking. It wasn't that he didn't want to be here; he did. He just didn't want to study. He looked over at his silent friend, only to see him writing things down. He continued to tap his pen on the table.

"Stop that," Kanji ordered, looking annoyed.

Youske stopped, giving a look to him. He sighed and looked back down at his notes, trying to get through it. They had been there for over an hour, and they haven't really gotten much work done. Too much stuff on their minds.

Souji looked up at him and shook his head. He knew Yosuke was always like that, so it wasn't unusual. And his nervous habit of tapping his pens or pencils when he was frustrated. He also knew Yosuke didn't like to study, which is why, more often than not, he found himself helping his partner with his school work and giving him answers in class. It wasn't like he minded doing it; he didn't. He had grown use to helping Yosuke.

After that incident with Kanji's shadow, the silver haired leader started questioning himself. He hadn't questioned himself before, but the blond's shadow left him confused for reasons he never even thought of before. He had never considered the fact that he liked men. So that's what confused the boy the most. What also confused him; he was developing something for his friend, Yosuke, that wasn't exactly friendship.

He don't remember ever looking at him in that way before. He believed that the tough boys' shadow triggered something in him he never even knew was there before. On several occasions, he found himself staring at the other boy, who didn't seem to take notice of his partners' staring. Whenever Youske invited him to go somewhere with him, he always made some excuse not to go. Yosuke had never called him out on it before.

He couldn't very well just tell the brunet of his feelings; how he acted towards Kanji was a reason why he never said anything to him about it. That, and he wasn't sure if he wanted anyone to know. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his thoughts or feelings, he just didn't fully understand them.

Souji shook himself of those thoughts, deciding that now was not the time.

"So.. the camping trip is coming up," Chie was saying, and he looked over in her direction.

Yosuke looked up from the table and nodded. "Yeah. I heard that this year the first and second years are going," he mentioned.

"Oh, really?" Kanji inquired.

Chie nodded. "Yeah. They decided to put them together this year."

Yosuke looked thoughtful, then his eyes lit up. "Are we allowed to go swimming?" he asked this excitedly.

"I think so," Yukiko piped up, also looking thoughtful.

Yosuke grinned, obviously pleased by this. "Sweet."

Souji shook his head.

"We also get to cook our own meals," Yukiko added after a moment. "And we'll have to pick up trash."

"Damn. I thought it was gonna be fun," he sulked, crossing his arms. "Sounds like slave labor."

They nodded in agreement. "Souji, what do you think?" the short haired girl asked.

He looked over at her and shrugged. "It could be worse."

"Yeah. Well, at least we'll get to go swimming." He did look happier at that, though.

"Cheer up, Yosuke senpai," Kanji said. "It won't be all bad." He grinned at the other boy.

"Hm.." the music loving boy trailed off. "Yeah. I guess," he finally said, nodding. Though, he wasn't too thrilled about picking up garbage.

"I'll be there to keep you company," the blond added helpfully.

At this Yosuke rolled his eyes. "Oh sure. That makes me feel much better." His tone was sarcastic.

Chie laughed and shook her head. "I think we'll have fun. It's only for one night, though," she also added.

"Oh, well," he shrugged.

"Well, what are we going to cook?" Yukiko asked next, looking at Chie for an answer.

"Mm, curry sounds good." Chie licked her lips. It wasn't steak but it was still good.

"I'm looking forward to it," the raven haired girl said. She was, too.

They all nodded together, giving her the answer she just gave. "Me, too," Chie said next, taking a drink of her soda.

Souji didn't know how this would turn out, but he was actually looking forward to it. He had never been on a camp out before, so this was different for him. His old school had never done this before. He looked at his friend, who was chatting with Chie.

"Well," Youske started, sheepishly. "We didn't get anything accomplished today." He looked at his notes and frowned. He didn't really care if they did or not. They would do fine for the test King Moron gave them. He was tired of all this damn studying. He was ready to go home and do other things—especially since he was off work today.

"No," Souji agreed. "We didn't." He ran a hand through his silver locks and leaned back in his chair.

"Who care?" the short girl replied. "We studied enough for one day I think." Which they have, considering they've been there over a couple of hours already, also they've studied before that, too. They get together like this because they liked the help and it was a good way to hang out together. Though, they rarely ever got any really work done.

It was actually quickly becoming a routine for them to get together like this to do their homework together.

"Oh... it's getting later than I thought. I have to get going back to the Inn," Yukiko said and stood up from her seat.

Chie noticed the time and nodded. "You're right. I'll walk you home, Yukiko." She stood, too, gathering her things up and standing beside her friend, smiling, which was returned.

"Okay, Chie,"Yukiko replied.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Chie called back with a wave and then they were off, talking aimlessly as they walked out..

They said their bye's to the girls.

"I should probably get going, too," Kanji spoke up next, also standing and grabbing his things. "Ma's probably wonderin' where I'm at now."

Yosuke nodded. "Okay, man. See you later."

"Late, Yosuke senpai, Souji senpai," Kanji said before walking off, leaving only two of them left at the table in silence.

Neither of them spoke for what seemed like a long time, then Souji spoke up. "Yeah, I need to get going, too. I told Dojima that I'd watch Nanako tonight."

"Oh," Yosuke frowned. "Alright then. Later, partner."

Souji just stared at him for a moment then nodded. "Bye, Yosuke." He turned and walked off, Yosuke watching him until he was out of site. Shaking his head, Yosuke got up and grabbed his things and headed off to his own home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, man." Yosuke stretched his muscles. "That test was brutal." Yosuke yawned, feeling tired. "I hate tests."

Souji just shook his head at his friends words, knowing how true they rang. "It wasn't that bad, Yosuke." Souji couldn't help but stare at him for a moment, unblinking. His mind went blank again, as it had been doing a lot recently. He tried to not stare, but he found it hard not to. He quickly turned away before anyone would notice. He didn't want any awkward questions right now, especially from Yosuke.

The brunet boy sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm just glad it's over, man," he told his best friend, who was now putting his things in his bag, to which he did the same.

"Yeah.." Souji said not really paying attention to him, opting to focus on something else at the moment. Yosuke always distracted him, and he was sure that the music loving boy had no clue that he did. As it was, it was unusual for Souji to get distracted so easily, so it meant something. But what? That question played in the young teens mind over and over, still coming up with no answer. It just all confused him.

"Hey, Yukiko?"

"Hm? Yes, Chie?" She gazed at her friend with a warm smile, pushing some hair out of her eyes. She waited for whatever Chie was going to say.

"What did you get for question five?"

"Oh.. I put.." She told her, and Chie looked defeated.

"Seriously? Oh, damn. I got it wrong then." Yukiko was smart, she knew he work well, and Chie admired her for it, but it did kind of make her feel stupid. Though, she was glad her friend was so smart.

"Crap, I think I did, too," Yosuke looked defeated as well, sighing heavily. "Ahh, this sucks. Why can't I be smart like, Yukiko-chan?"

"Yeah," Chie agreed with a nod. "Give me some of your smarts, Yukiko."

They laughed for a good moment, then they all stood up and was ready to leave. School was out and they were ready to go home, especially Yosuke. "Okay. Well, I will see you guys later." Chie and Yukiko walked out, chatting idly amongst themselves. Yosuke thought he hear that Chie was going to go over to the Inn to hang out with Yukiko for a while.

"Hey, partner?" Yosuke startled him, looking at him with a smile.

"Yes, Yosuke?" Souji asked, turning to face him fully.

"Uh, you want to go to Junes with me? I'm suppose to be working in a little bit, but I do have some free time before then, so I figured that we could hang out."

As much as Souji would like to, 'cause really, it did sound tempting to the silvered haired boy, but he found himself shaking his head. "I can't. I told Doijima that Help clean the house today." He was always finding excuses to not hang out with him. "I'm sorry. "Maybe later?"

Yosuke frowned. This would be the second time in a week that Souji has turned down his offers to hang out together. Normally, he and Souji would, but lately, it seems as though his friend was looking for an excuse to not hang out with him. It wasn't like him. He couldn't quite dismiss the feeling the something was going on with his partner, something he didn't know about. Because well, this just wasn't like him, Yosuke knew.

"Are you okay, man?" he decided to ask.

Souji blinked, startled by that question. "Yes. Why?"

"Well," Yosuke began, "It's just that we haven't been hanging out much lately. You always seem to be really busy or something every time I ask you to hang out with me."

"I'm fine, Yosuke. I've just been really busy, that's all. With with helping Dojima out with Nanako and the house. I'm sorry." He did look apologetic, Yosuke observed.

"Souji... if there's something bothering you, you can tell me. I mean, we're partners right? You're also my best friend. You know you can talk me me, man."

Souji did give a genuine smile at that. He knew Yosuke always had his back, and not just in the other world either. He had grown close to the other boy, and they share a close bond with each other. Perhaps, that helped him feel the way he did. The way Yosuke would look at him with concern. Yosuke was the only one who could make Souji react in any kind of way. There was just something about the headphone wearing boy that drew the leader to him.

"No, Yosuke, I'm fine. I guess I'm also tired," he admitted, and it was partly true. He had been feeling tired lately. He didn't know why, but perhaps it was due to his running around for his friends, and other things.

"Alright," Yosuke relented, seeming to believe him for now. He saw Souji smile at him and nod. He couldn't quite help feeling there was more to it than Souji was letting on. He just had this feeling that something was bothering his friend, but he didn't seem to want to bring it up, so Yosuke kept quiet for now. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Souji agreed. "You will." He felt his stomach jump at the thought, and frowned to himself. This was really getting to him, and he just didn't know what to do about it. Being around Yosuke made him feel weird, but in a good way. It was a feeling he'd never felt towards anyone else, though. So this feeling was new to him.

"Later, Partner!" Yosuke called out as he made his way to the door.

"Bye," Souji called back, halfheartedly. He couldn't help but let his mind wonder to thoughts of his best friend. Souji cursed himself. What the hell was wrong with him? Yosuke was constantly invading his mind and he didn't know what to do about it. He didn't like feeling confused and nervous around his best friend. He saw Yosuke give him a look but didn't say anything as he walked out a moment later, turning the corner in the hallway.

Souji sighed to himself and grabbed his own things. He needed to stop acting like this. This wasn't helping him. Well, he didn't completely lie; he had told Dojima that he'd help clean the house today, it just wasn't until later.

A/N I know it's short, but they'll get longer I swear. Please R&R let me know what ya think.


End file.
